When the world crashes down, Life still goes on
by Paralyzing0Silence
Summary: Right after Gone. Sam, Astrid, Quinn, Edilio, and the gang are getting on with life. But what happens when Petey's power gets slightly out of hand? Sam and Astrid fluff : I suck at summaries. But really, it's good. Multiple chapters. Read/Review!


_Disclaimer : I own absolutely nothing except the plot. The characters & terms are all property of Michael Grant, the amazing author._

_I love Gone, & felt that there weren't very many fan fics of this amazing book._

_So, enjoy :)_

Astrid P.O.V.

It's been two months since Thanksgiving.

In that time, things have changed.

For one, Little Pete and I moved into Quinn's house with him and Sam. Sam just felt better with me there, with him, after everything that's happened. Edilio still insisted on living in the firehouse, but he comes by here very often. At first, I thought it would be weird living with Quinn and Sam, but I got used to it soon enough. Quinn stayed in his room, Sam on the pull-out sofa, and Petey and I shared his parent's room. I admit, at first it was a little odd, but we settled in. Pete and Quinn have gotten used to each other, and I think Petey may be warming up to him, well, as much as he can to anyone. So, that's less pressure on me. Sam and I have been getting . . . more "friendly." And I must admit, it's nice to have that in this crazy situation Sam and I moved all our stuff into the house right when we moved in. It's nice having everything in one place again.

I woke up around 5:30 a.m. from an awful dream. I was almost hysterical so I calmed myself down and then silently walked into the living room where Sam was sleeping. I slowly walked up to the side of the couch so I wouldn't scare him, then just sat and looked at him. It was like he could feel my eyes on him cause very soon, he woke up.

"Astrid . . . what are you doing here?" He sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from his eyes. _God, even when he does that he's adorable,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, I . . . I had a dream. In it, . . . you didn't survive the 'poof'. It scared me. A lot. So, I guess I just came down here to make sure you were still here . . . if that makes any sense." I said.

"All right. It makes sense." He said, with a little chuckle. Not making fun of me, but a loving chuckle.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I've had a few dreams of you coming to see me in the middle of the night."

Now I couldn't help but giggle at that. That's just so cute. Suddenly, purely on impulse, I leaned over and kissed him. We both pulled back and just looked at each other for a moment. Then, embarrassment most likely flooding my features, I said quickly,

"Oh, I'm . . .I'm sorry. You're probably tired . . .I should go. . ." Then as I got up to leave he pulled on my arm.

"No, no you don't have to go. Stay." He pulled me down onto the pull-out bed so that I was sitting across from him. He just looked at me for a moment then kissed me. Really kissed me. His hands found their way to my hips and mine wound around his neck. We hadn't kissed like this before. Not yet. At this moment, I realized how important Sam was to me. And with that thought, I leaned back and pulled him onto me so that we were laying down. As things got more heated, somehow my hands felt their way under his shirt. Quickly, getting the message, he pulled it off. I had forgotten how toned he was. Wow. Things got deeper and more intense and all I could hear, see, smell, feel was Sam. He was everywhere.

Then suddenly we heard footsteps.

Quinn was wandering down the stairs. It was light out . . . ? God, how long were we doing that for? Sam got off of me and sat across from me on the pull-out.

"Um . . . . morning, guys?" Quinn said, awkwardly. "Were you two just . . . . cause you know, due to Sam being shirtless and Astrid . . . sitting where he sleeps. . . " He trailed off, not really sure how to finish.

"Yeah, Quinn. We were." Sam said a little uncomfortably as he looped his arm around me.

"Okay . . . well, I'm gonna go get something to eat in town. I bet Albert's up, It's 7 in the morning. If he's not, I'll check the store. See you guys later." And with that, he was out the door.

After a few seconds, Sam was kissing me again. And then after a couple minutes, things started to get like they were earlier and within minutes my hands were in his hair and we were back to where we were before Quinn came in.

"Sam. " I managed to get out, a little breathlessly, "Sam, " I said again and he pulled away only about an inch.

"Yeah?" He said, a smile painted clearly across his face.

"We should . . .stop." Then a look of hurt threatened to darken him, I cleared my point a bit, "No ," I said, with my hand cradling his cheek, "no, I mean for now. What if Petey comes down?"

"Oh yeah . . . I kind of forgot there was other people here, ya know, other than us. " He said, still smiling. He kissed me one last time, and pulled away. "I'm gonna go find a shirt, " He said, stretching and looking around for one, "since apparently I'm so irresistable that you had to take it off."

"Sam, is someone's ego growing?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, when a gorgeous girl comes down to where I'm sleeping in the middle of the night to take my shirt off, a guy gets an ego."

"Hmmm . . . then maybe I should just never come to see you again. Never kiss you , never touch you, never look at you . . . ." I said, obviously kidding, because I could never do that. As I started getting up, my arms went around his neck. I was kneeling on the couch, so I was almost as tall as he was. We were close again, close enough for me to kiss him, and still with no shirt! He's making this harder for me.

"No, you don't want that. And I don't want that." He said, kissing me lightly, unwinding my arms so he could get a t-shirt he found over his head, "See? No one wants that. So, what would be the point? Astrid, you are usually such a logical person. Tsk-Tsk." He said, shaking his head, smiling. Wow someone is flirty today. And I must admit, it felt nice to flirt back and pretend we weren't trying to hold up a society of nothing but kids.

I went upstairs to shower and check on Pete. I checked his bed. No Petey . . . . I ran all around the upstairs , he has to be up here, we would have heard him if he came down. I searched every nook and cranny. He was nowhere to be found. _Don't panic_, I thought, _maybe he's with Sam_.

"Sam ! Is Petey with you?" I cried downstairs, praying he would say yes. Then I heard footsteps racing up the stairs.

"No, he isn't . I thought he was up here."

"'Well, so did I ! But I can't find him!"

Now, I can panic.


End file.
